Jared's Kinks: Every Time I Look at You
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2! Jared has a Sam/Dean kink. Rated M for language and smut!


Every Time I Look at You

"Come on Jen, do it…please?" Jared asked as he flashed Jensen his puppy dog look.

Jensen groaned. "Come on, Jay. This is the third time today…"

"But, you know what it does to me." Jared whined.

Jensen sighed, "Fine." He closed his eyes and did his best to channel his character, "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed with Dean's usual fervor.

Jared giggled with glee…like seriously, he giggled. It reminded him of that whole impromptu thing he did at the end of 'Bad Day at Black Rock' and every time he heard it he practically came in his pants.

"You're insane." Jensen said while rolling his eyes. He plopped down onto the couch in his trailer and sighed. He wanted to be annoyed that Jared asked him to do this all the damn time, but for some reason when he saw just what it did to his best friend he couldn't stay mad. It was a bit frustrating that he couldn't leave Dean on the set; he had to bring him home with him.

Then Jared was there, kneeling in front of Jensen, with those eyes again. "But, you know what it does to me, Jen. Hmmm, so hot for you right now. You could totally take advantage of me right now."

Jensen had to smile at that. "Can't take advantage of someone who openly begs for it, Jare."

Jared shrugged, reaching up to rub Jensen's package through Dean's jeans, "Just a technicality."

Jensen moaned. It didn't take much for him really. He tried to play hard to get, be the passive one in the relationship, but as soon as Jared's hands were on him all bets were off. "Yeah, harder."

Jared smiled, feeling pretty smug. "Sure _Dean_."

Oh no. They were not going to play this old song and dance routine again, "Jared…." Jensen whined. He didn't want to do this, not tonight. They had just gotten through a particularly long-ass stint, filming almost 6 shows in a row with barely a day off every eight days. He was fucking tired…he really hated Dean in that moment.

Jared moved upwards, nibbling at the sensitive skin beneath Jensen's ear, teasing the crap out of him. "You love it and you know it. Not gonna get any until you play along…"

Is that so? Jensen's eyebrows rose, "I could just bend you over this fucking couch right now and just have what I wanted."

"Only if I let you." Jared commented.

Jensen sighed. Sure, Jared was bigger than him, but Jensen still believed that he was the stronger of the two. He could totally beat Jared up if he wanted to. "You wish."

"Come on, Dean…Sammy wants his big brother to stick his fingers up his ass and stretch him out so good…"

That fucker had such a dirty mouth. "You're such a slut, Sammy." Jensen said, finally playing along. For some reason Jared had a Sam and Dean kink.

"Just for you, Dean. Only for you. Want you so bad, big brother." He grabbed Jensen's arms and pulled them around his body, setting his hands on his perky ass cheeks.

Jensen smiled, massaging them in his hands and watching as Jared's head tilted back slightly, exposing his neck to be sucked and licked.

Jared reached out and began to remove Jensen's clothes, "Gotta get you out of these clothes…want you to fuck me sooooo bad."

Jensen groaned, "Yeah Sammy." His hands wrapped into Jared's long hair, twirling it around his fingers and tightening around the back of his head to pull the taller man in for a searing, probing kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss that Jensen imaged Dean to share with his brother…if he was into that sort of thing…it was Jensen's only way of communicating his real feelings for Jared, without the "acting" that they were doing.

Jared was growing more and more impatient. They only had forty minutes left to fulfill their desires and grab something to eat. He wanted to get the show on the road. Besides….Jared was fucking horny. He spent all day, every day, with the most beautiful man on the face of the earth sitting beside him and they had to pretend to be brothers. It wasn't really that shocking that he would develop the kink; at least it wasn't to Jared. Sam and Dean were closer to each other than anyone else, just as they were. Sure, it was a bit different, but to him their closeness translated onto the screen and vice versa. "God Dean, you're beautiful."

Jensen smiled, there was no way that compliment couldn't come back around be about him. He played Dean and therefore Dean looked like_ him_. He ripped Sam's shirt off Jared's sculpted form and ran his hands over the hard-muscled flesh. "Hmmm, not too shabby yourself, Sammy."

Jared laughed, sliding his pants down to the floor, and fishing a bottle of lube out from between the cushions of the couch, "Open me up, Dean. Want your thick cock in my ass."

Jensen groaned and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. His slicked up his fingers and pulled Jared into his lap, Jared's legs straddling him, and slid one of his fingers into Jared's puckered opening. "Hmm, so tight." No matter how many times they did this Jensen would never stop marveling at the fact that Jared's ass was tight like the rest of him. He wanted in there so fucking badly, but he had to use a slight bit of decorum.

"More, Dean, wanna feel it…come on." He whined.

So, Jensen added a second finger, and then a third…stretching Jared out. It had been over a week since they had been together. Their intense schedule and the fact that they were both so fucking tired on their down time had prevented them from being together, but enough was fucking enough already. They wanted each other, hell they needed each other.

"Come on Dean, put it in. Baby, please…" Jared's upstairs brain had completely shut down by this point, his cock was oozing precome and he was pretty sure he might spontaneously combust if Jensen didn't just put it the hell inside of him right that minute.

Jensen didn't have any fight in him so he gripped the base of his painful erection and lined it up with Jared's stretched out hole. He slid himself in slowly, watching Jared's eyes the entire time.

Jared bit his lip and drew in a sharp breath, pressing his forehead against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen rubbed soothing circles over his back, trying to relax him. He knew he hadn't prepped his friend enough, but neither of them had been in the patient kind of mood.

Once Jensen was in balls deep they both stilled, waiting for Jared's ass to get the memo that this was happening and it better get used to it, before Jared began to beg for Jensen to give it to him. He was begging, panting and sweating. Jared was a really good sweater. Jensen knew that make-up wasn't going to be happy about the way he was sweating off all that they had applied just a couple hours earlier. His hair would need to be fixed too…it was slicked with sweat and stuck to his forehead in the most unflattering of ways…but to Jensen, the look was spectacular. Jared had sex hair to beat all sex hair.

Jared panted, moaning and writhing against Jensen, bouncing on the big cock stuffed up his ass. He reached his hand around to the front of himself and wrapped it around the base of his own dick, needing to find his release.

Jensen smiled and smacked his hand away, "No."

Jared whined.

Jensen laughed, "Not going to change my mind by whining, little brother."

"But, Dean…."

"Shh." Jensen said, his head tipping backwards in complete and utter bliss. It was only a few short minutes later and Jensen was gripping onto Jared's hip hard enough to bruise and unloading load after load of thick ropey come into his lover's ass. "Holy fucking shit, Sam…..so good…nghhhhh….Jared!"

It was weird for Jared in that moment. He had the Sam and Dean kink and all…it made him horny as a fucking teenager to play those roles together during sex, but there was something about the way that Jensen had called his name right at his release that had given Jared a warm, fuzzy feeling. He couldn't explain it.

Jared's cock was bright red, dripping and as hard as a fucking brick, "Please…Dean…please."

Jensen pushed Jared off his lap and began to clean himself up, leaving Jared standing there hot and horny and with a pout on his face. Tears started to form in Jared's hazel eyes and Jensen felt tightness in his chest. "Shhhh….baby." He went to Jared then, getting down onto his knees in front of his friend. One hand reached around to grip Jared's ass possessively and the other rubbed over the skin of Jared's abdominal muscles. With one quick movement he had Jared's cock in his mouth, practically down to the base.

"Ungh….shittttt…." Jared moaned.

"You want me to suck you or do you want to fuck my ass?" Jensen asked.

"Fuck your pretty ass, Dean….wanna fuck your ass."

Jensen pulled off Jared's cock with an obscene pop and moved back to the couch, laying over the arm rest and propping his ass up in the air. Jensen wasn't usually the bottom, but he was going to make the exception this time. They had done this once or twice before, but it generally wasn't Jensen's cup of tea.

Jared excitedly moved to Jensen then, getting behind him on the couch and spreading Jensen's legs. He found the lube that had been discarded and slicked up his fingers as he worked slowly to stretch Jensen out. Jensen was very tight too, but that was only from a lack of receiving. The couple of times that Jared had his dick in there were the only times that Jensen had ever had anything in his ass. Jared smiled to himself as he remembered the first time that Jensen had given himself to him in that kind of way….it had been for Jared's birthday. That had been Jared's most favorite birthday present ever.

There was a lot of prep work that went into getting Jensen's ass ready, but when it was ready Jared slid his cock to Jensen's opening and pressed in slowly. It was a tight squeeze. Jensen hissed when he felt the way his ass was stretching and burning at the intrusion. Jared rubbed his back and bent down to kiss at the shell of his friend's ear and back of his neck. It seemed to work, because before either of them knew it, Jared was seated within him, to the base. Jensen's ass was so tight, so hot and Jared was so painfully hard that he felt like he might blow his load after only one pump, but he couldn't let that happen. He stilled and took a couple deep breaths.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, just trying not to come. You drive me crazy, you know that. So fucking tight, so hot….so good."

"Yeah, you like that Sammy?" Jensen asked, still playing his part, trying to make Jared happy.

"Yeah Jen, gonna blow so fast if I'm not careful."

Jensen smiled. He much preferred it when Jared called him by his real name during sex, but he wasn't going to go and make a big production out of the whole thing.

Jared pulled out and then slid back in slowly, feeling his balls tightening with each thrust. He wanted his release more than he wanted anything, but he wanted to savor it too. This was too good, and something he didn't get that often, so he knew he should make it last as long as he possibly could.

"I'm getting hard again." Jensen said with an amused smile.

Jared, not being quite as big a control freak about things as Jensen seemed to be, wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and proceeded to jerk him off to orgasm.

Jensen's coming did it for Jared…that was it. Jensen groaned and shouted out a bunch of sexy obscenities and came all over his hand, his ass clenching up around him and milking the come right out of his cock.

"Jen…Jenny….fuck. So good….so fucking good….love your ass…" Jared exclaimed as he unloaded into Jensen's ass, feeling like he was coming for years.

Jensen was panting, out of breath. "Shit, we only have ten minutes left to eat."

Jared smiled, "I'll go grab something." He said, quickly cleaning them up and throwing his clothes back on.

Before Jared could reach the door, though, Jensen reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him in for a kiss. "Love you, Jared."

Jared drew in a sharp breath. Neither of them had ever said those three words to each other. This was brand new territory and it rocked him to his core. This moment really solidified things for Jared, made him realized that they weren't just fucking around with each other, this was something a lot more than that…this was real. "God, Jen, I love you too. So fucking much."

They stood there like that, mouths so close, breathing in each other's air, and just thinking about the whole thing. They knew this was going to change their entire relationship. But, you know, neither one of them could care less. They were in love and they wanted this, no matter what the cost was. They didn't care if they were best friends and co-stars on a network drama; this thing between them was so much bigger than all of that. Jensen and Jared were so much more important to them than Sam and Dean.

"Better go get that food now." Jensen said with a smile.

Jared nodded and turned to go.

Jensen just smiled as he watched his lover walk out of his trailer, knowing that every time he looked at him, he'd be thinking about this moment. It was the best feeling in the whole damn world.


End file.
